Batman the Boogeyman
by KevinCarpenter
Summary: A monster called Batman is hiding under the beds of every criminal in Gotham City. However the mischievous Catwoman appears to be the only one to tame the beast and bring out the inner human in him. Meanwhile, a corrupt genius named Hugo Strange is hired by the police to find out who this figure is. A terrifying tale about romance, justice, and the secrets behind the mask.
1. The Bat Meets the Cat

"Chapter 1 - The Bat Meets the Cat

It's a cold, dark night on the streets of Gotham City. Every nook and cranny was like a corner of sleaze, corruption, and downwards morality. Policemen were taking bribes from mobsters, innocent punks being beaten, and homeless folks begged for hope only to be given jack. The kids down these streets told of an urban legend pertaining to a creature who kidnaps criminals called the Batman. According to the folklore, Batman was a hideous, giant at around 6'7 with red eyes and razor sharp claws. Of course though the mere idea that something fantastical would exist within this city pushed the morbid curiosity of others.

Enter the Catwoman, a.k.a Selina Kyle, a young femme fatale cat burglar. With a bullwhip at her side and a body to drive even the dullest of men wild, she climbed up the walls of an apartment building that belonged to crime boss, Rupert Thorne. She lashed her way around a gargoyle and up the side of window where she eyed her sights inside upon a vault.

"Purrrrfect," she muttered to herself.

Of course, being a thief for five years had its downs. That much time doing the same old A to B schtick and escaping from the cops wore on her. She wanted something new, a routine that was both thrilling and different. This was why she chose to rob mob bosses in the hopes of finding some new strange. Also having heard about the Batman in the papers only seemed to make her even more curious. In fact the real reason she chose this spot was so that maybe his attention could be drawn out to her. Of course, this was her best guess based upon descriptions people gave about the tall man.

"Hopefully this will get the Bat to show up," she said while unlocking the window with her claws.

The slick burglar sneaked her way through the office and cracked the whip at a video camera to stop any surveillance that would blow her cover. Though getting caught just meant another chase for her to gleefully partake in.

"Well what do we have here?" Catwoman took notice of a video screen. "Looks like ol' Johnny Law here is hitting one up. Lucky bastard."

She noticed that the monitor showed a cop secretly buying off cocaine from one of Thorne's men in an alleyway. As much as she detested dirty policemen, Catwoman still enjoyed watching them assuring her that she at least is honest about walking the line while these men were walking, talking double standards. Suddenly the video went static for a minute before cutting back showing no one in the alleyway. Catwoman then went back to finding the safe, thinking that the show is over.

"Meow," uttered the thief when the giant safe caught her eye. Selina slumped her ear towards the door as she turned the knob listening in on the code before it opened. Inside were four g's, some golden rings, and a couple of necklaces. She purred in delight as she quickly stuffed them all into her bag. All of a sudden, the door slowly opened, forcing her to hide. Selina looked up only to see the policeman from before pinned to wall in the shape of a bat and tape gagging his mouth.

"Not so tough, are ya, drugie?" she giggled.

As she walked out the door, Selina felt a pair of eyes looking at her from the back of her head. She looked around and her face began to glow with a smile at who was there.

"Batman?"

And sure enough, there was the Dark Knight. He stood in the hallway looking at her from afar with a creepy glare. Though the scariness only made her more excited to finally see this urban legend in the flesh.

"So?" she spoke as she took out her 9 inch black whip. "You do exist. I knew that our paths would have crossed eventually. Just wasn't prepared for how dreamy you are."

He only stood there towering over her. His face remained stoic as his eyes just kept staring at her. Catwoman took a couple of steps closer.

"Awww what's the matter, Tall Man? Cat got your tongue? Or are you just happy to see me?" she teased him as she moved her finger around his chest.

Claws began to spring out from his gloved fingers indicating the combat ready to begin. Selina however widened her eyes and ran like hell away from him. The chase was on as she ran from rooftop to rooftop, trying to escape from the vigilante. It was almost like a scene from a horror movie as he was nowhere to be seen. Yet the mysterious aspect made her blood bump more with adrenaline.

She stopped to take a breather along with looking over her shoulder. Nobody was there behind her, giving her the sneaking suspicion of where he was. Because there was no way in hell that a guy like him could give up the pursuit. Selina sooned jumped a bit as he was now suddenly behind her.

"Ah! Jesus!" she screamed.

Catwoman cracked her whip, hitting Batman on the chest. However he just stood there without yelping in pain. Confused, she lashed him again, no effect. He walked towards her and gave him four more lashes with the last one on his face. Now she was worried as he was immune to the pain to the point of almost enjoying it.

"Alright, then. You wanna play dirty, bad boy?" she drew her claws. "Then let's dance!"

She tried to scratch him, but missed and the last one was blocked off by his hand. Selina stepslided to strike him in the stomach, but Batman grabbed her fist in time and throws her around him. Catwoman takes the advantage to keep holding on and spin back with her back to his body.

She purred in his face, "Damn, boy. You know how to treat a girl on a first date."

Selina tried to elbow him in the jaw, only to miss and for the Dark Knight to grab the bag of stolen goods with his batclaw. Catwoman ran towards him to get it back. She threw a cross and a hook only to miss. An attempt to grab him on the ears and kick him resulted in his arms blocking her knee and flipping her in the air. He stopped her from hitting the ground. Catwoman's arms were now around his neck as a weird sort of attraction was now felt between the two.

"Awwww, Batsy saved me from a nasty boo boo. Tell me, do you like me?" she teased.

His eyes widened, knowing that she hit a spot within him. The truth was that he found her to be very beautiful, yet her status as a thief-like nature made him scared to trust her. Although he couldn't bring himself to be on her bad side.

"Though your actions have so far been shady," he spoke in a calm, yet frightening voice. "I wouldn't go so far as to hit a lady."

Catwoman meowed in an almost romantic delight. She used her prowess to tease the bejesus out of him. Now she was whispering in his ear.

"I knew you had a soft spot for me. Which is good because I like you too, Handsome."

She stroked his muscular bicep armor as she seduced him. His only response was the breathing, which she took as pleasure.

"I know what you're thinking: I'm a thief and that's why you're hesitating. Well no matter how you splice it, we're both outlaws, Batman," she walked around him and put her arms around his chest.

"Animals of the night that walk outside the law to do what they believe is right. Granted I used to steal jewels, but my stealing can be used for stuff like criminal information or whereabouts for you. So what do you say?" she was now close to his cheek.

Batman's eyes were closed trying to respond to what she's saying. Visions of a giant bat flashed back and forth within his brain, giving him a disapproving look. Something was eating at his conscious and desire.

"I'm waiting, Stud," she began licking his face.

The smooth pleasure was now screwing with his thinking. Yet he didn't possess the urge to make her stop as if everything stopped for a moment for the feeling of exquisite stimulation. Before he could muster up an answer, police forces broke through the door of the rooftop with guns aimed at them.

"Freeze! Hands where I can see them!" shouted the Lead Cop.

Batman grabbed Catwoman and threw a smoke bomb to disorient the police. He then took her to safety in an alleyway away from the rooftop. The dark knight stopped for a second to get his head straight.

"I'll think about what you said. But right now I-"

He was cut off by Catwoman who gave him a kiss on the lips. She then turned around, amazed by what Batman did.

"Now you understand, my hero? We're the same! You and I don't do cops, we seek all sorts of danger and live for the night! I mean I tell you, Batsy, you're more exciting than any hei- "

She stopped herself once she saw that the Dark Knight was no longer there. Catwoman looked up at where the cape line was before it vanished as a deviant smirk was now on her face.

"I will find you, Dark Knight. And you will be mine."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. A New Kind of Strange

**Chapter 2 - A New Kind of Strange**

It was the late morning at Wayne Manor as a campaign party for District Attorney, Harvey Dent was taking place. It was a fundraiser of hoping to be re-elected and help up the city clean up it's social atmosphere and cut down the crime rates.

"If we want Gotham protected, then we have to come down hard on these hooligans! We won't stand to see our city bogged down by thieves, thugs, and murderers. And with your support, we'll make the journey towards a bright future a new tomorrow. Believe in progress, vote Harvey Dent!"

Thunderous cheers filled the room for the man. One particular person in crowd was Harvey's best friend and fellow socialite, Selina Kyle. She was on a mission of her own: seeing which one of these rich men was secretly Batman. She eyed the room for who could be the most likely based on her memory of the physical appearance.

"Mmmmm, now of these guys has to have the money needed to dress himself up. But which one?" she spoke to herself.

Harvey walked up to her and said, "Enjoying the eye candy, Bestie?"

"Well you know me, Harv. Always on the lookout for that special someone," she pretended. "Nice speech by the way."

Harvey chuckled, "Thanks."

Selina scanned the place on the various billionaires. She kept thinking that one of them has to be the Batman. But with each guy, she shakes her head in disbelief as none of them possessed the menace, physique or vibe that one of them led a double life. She needed to use her thinking cap on this one.

"Oh my. Meow," Selina suddenly uttered.

 _HE_ walked in. Bruce Wayne, a young man in his middle twenties, six feet and five inches tall. With black hair combed to the side complimenting his black attire, he walked to the bar and started drawing. It is as if he was shy, which gave Selina another impression that he could be the Dark Knight. That and the images of Batman playing in her mind matched eerily with that of Bruce's facial profile.

"I've never seen such a handsome man before," she said.

Harvey intervened, "That's Bruce Wayne, good friend of mine. A sort of nerdy guy, but really exciting once you get to know him. He just moved back to Gotham after a twelve year absence."

They walked over to Bruce who as drawing a picture of his favorite horror actor, Basil Karlos. Harvey was not kidding about the nerd part of Bruce. As for his mention of the absence, Wayne had previously been living in Asia to take various ninja and martial arts skills. He'd been traveling the world since he was eight years old.

"Brucie!" Harvey shook his hand.

"Harvey, how's it going?," Bruce spoke with a deep, baritone voice

"Pretty good so far. I'm doing well with the chances of a landslide," Harvey then allowed Selina to walk up. "I'd like you to meet my buddy, Selina Kyle."

"Hi," he shook her hand.

"Harvey, you didn't tell me how gorgeous your friend was," Selina teased him.

Bruce just blushed a bit as he was nervous as hell on what to say. One of Harvey's assistants, Carlos, walked up to the D.A. and said, "Mr. Dent, phone call for ya from Detective Gordon."

"Alrighty then. I'll be right back," Harvey then whispered to Bruce, "Show her a good time, Tiger"

He then winked as Bruce looked back to a smiling Selina. He then looked back at his sketch of Karlos, not sure of what to say.

"I see Gotham's eligible bachelor has some special interests," she said.

"Only on good causes," he looked around the place.

She giggled, "Well you're not the only one. I myself am involved in fundraisers and charities. Maybe we can meet back here over dinner and talk about working together."

Bruce's eyes widen in nervousness as his trust issues were starting to seem in. "I appreciate the offer, Ms. Kyle, but I'm not looking for a partner at the moment. Besides you don't want to get mixed up with a guy like me."

Selina grabbed his hand and stared at him with an almost romantic taste for him. "I insist, Mr. Wayne. I must warn you that I'm not a woman who gives up easily."

He sighed, "Alright, tomorrow evening then at 6."

Selina smiled in delight. Harvey then came back, "Sorry about this, but I have to leave. Detective Gordon wants me to meet up with Commissioner Grogan about this whole Batman debacle. They said they found someone for the case."

Bruce looked puzzled, yet curious at the same time. "It's alright, I have to get going as well."

Mr. Wayne and Harvey both left, yet Selina secretly followed the former until he got to the living room.

* * *

At the GCPD, Gordon and Dent were walking to the main office of Commissioner Peter Grogan. The man himself had been rumored by the press to be corrupt and supplying information to various gangsters for drugs and money. Gordon himself could tell that Grogan was playing the press like a puppet in order to benefit himself and maybe those on his side. It was for this reason the lieutenant hated his guts, but each opportunity to expose his true colors were squandered somehow, either with missing witnesses or papers being stolen.

"Did see this morning's paper, Harv?" Jim handed him the latest edition of the Gotham Gazette.

"Let me guess? More hogwash about the 'Bat-Man'?" he took a look and saw the cover story ' **Bat and Cat Chase! Photographs Show What Looks to Be Humanoid Bat and Cat**.'

"Before you say anything, our guys confirmed the existence along with a couple of boys who went off the deep end," Gordon remarked.

Harvey stopped at the water cooler to get a cup. "I'm really sorry, Jim for being speechless about this. But what can you really you say to something of this value?"

"I understand and it's very overwhelming. Though I usually thank the good gods he's so far taking care of street scum and our own bad apples," Gordon said.

Dent took another sip, "I'll admit that it was very noble for him. I'm just having second thoughts because for all we know he could be plotting some sort of deeper agenda at hand."

Gordon took a look at his phone and received a text from Peter Grogan that stated: "Meet me in my office and bring Dent with you."

"We'll see what the Commissioner thinks," and so the two of them walked down to the office.

Inside Peter Grogan was talking to a middle-aged man in a black suit and tie with a wide brim hat. This was psychologist, Hugo Strange, who'd be secretly hired by Grogan to aid him in his crusade against Batman.

"So, Professor Strange. You believe that you'll be able to help me in taking down the Bat?" Grogan asked.

Strange took off his hat, "I can assure you, Commissioner that with my scientific advances, this man doesn't stand a chance. And the fact that this recent Catwoman rumor has popped up means getting the public against him will be a piece of cake."

Grogan sat back down at his desk, right before a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in," Grogan advised.

Gordon and Dent walked into the room, a little bewildered by Hugo Strange in front of them.

"Who's the guy sitting in the chair?" Harvey asked.

"Strange. Hugo Strange. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. D.A.," The Professor shook his hand. "Along with you, Lieutenant Gordon."

Gordon was put off by this calm, yet unnerving fellow. Something about him just didn't sit right. Though Jim tried to get it cool for professional reasons.

"Glad to welcome you here. So what's going on here?" Gordon asked.

Grogan gave them the same newspaper they had, "This maniac has only been around for a few weeks and already he's inspiring other fruitcakes to run around."

"And what does Professor Strange have to do with this?" Gordon asked.

Grogan pointed to Hugo, "He's been providing me with some interesting insights that could give us some clues."

The professor took a sip of his coffee, "Like how Batman and Catwoman are a classic example of power taken to unhealthy degrees."

"I'm sorry, what?" Gordon was stunned by Strange's evaluation.

"They take the thunder away from our officers," Grogan interjected.

Harvey flipped a coin while this was going on, "Although to be fair, that's mostly because they themselves haven't been too up to the task of their efforts."

Grogan just facepalmed while Gordon smirked at Harvey's smart-assery. Hugo just turned back to the Commissioner.

"To clarify, their focus on shrouding themselves in darkness and vengeance appears to have an origin from some tragic chapter in their history. A point that shattered any sense of reason within their thinking."

"But my question is that if by chance they are together, how come she steals and he goes after her?" Harvey asked.

"Who's to say that maybe he's secretly working with her," Hugo answered. "Remember, Batman is still guilty of operating outside the law."

"I don't know. I highly doubt that a man in his disguise would be likely to show sympathy towards a thief like her," Gordon angrily muttered.

"Or if she's even a thief at all," Dent added. "Maybe he's rehabilitating her as far as we know."

Grogan raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Forgive me but, are you guys defending a vigilante?"

Dent's eye widened, "Not really."

"Course not. We're just trying to make sense of this," Gordon sighed.

"Plus, Prof. Strange is just throwing out these assumptions without any facts to back it up," Dent confessed.

Grogan walked over to Gordon after pouring himself another glass of water.

"Which is why I like guys. You don't get straight to the point and not beat around the bush. Therefore, I'm placing you, Gordon as the Commander of the new task force against the Batman!"

"Wait what?" Gordon was shocked.

"And Professor Strange will be our consultant."

Harvey Dent himself was overwhelmed by what was just stated. He looked at his watch to cover up his nervousness. Strange himself grinned in devious pleasure.

"Do not worry, Gentlemen. We may not see eye to eye, now. But within a few days, we'll be working to keep the city safe," he added.

Up in the air the men were being watched. A pair of black gloved hands pressed against the vent where a tape recorder was being turned off like they were being monitored. The Bat hands later retracted back and the creepy breathing lowered down.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Partners in Crime

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE: _Hello there, Boils and Ghouls! Hope you're enjoying the tale so far. If not, that is ok as criticism is still a vital part in adding to what is welcomed in making a story good. Anyways, I just wanted to let the audience know a little something about this particular fiction. Though not a strict adaptation as that's a no-no on this site, a huge chunk of this story is inspired by the story arc, "Prey" by Doug Moench from "Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight". Some of the basic plot is there, but stuff has been turned around such as Hugo Strange being more mad scientist-like and Catwoman having a more larger role. Elements from Frank Miller's Year One comic are in here, but not as prevalent. But that's all for now. Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 3 - Partners in Crime**

6:15 PM.

Things were in full swing over at Casa de la Wayne. Selina and Bruce were in the midst of getting to know each other as Alfred cooked up their dinner. She had been given a tour of the place and soon they stopped to hang out in Bruce's study office. Inside were some oddly fascinating things for a guy like him. Such items included statuettes of a gryphon, kittens, the Addams Family lion, Godzilla, Frankenstein's monster and posters for The Phantom of the Opera and a production of The Mask of Zorro starring Basil Korlos.

"Wow. Had no idea of the gruesome stuff you might be into, Bruce," She said. "But I must admit the cats got me hooked."

"It keeps me interested," Bruce pointed to the lion. "This here is Kitty Kat from The Addams Family Show. Always been my favorite. And right here is a gryphon."

"Half-bird, half-lion… Mythical demon that sweeps down from the sky to deliver retribution and justice," Selina began visually matching the profiles of Bruce and Batman.

"Correct," he sat down and drank his ginger ale.

Bruce turned his eyes toward the Frankenstein monster statue. Enjoying it's glory as the creature of many parts graced his room. Selina turned to him.

"Y'know, Bruce, it must be strange. You've got all this money and power and what do you decide to buy? A bunch of Godzilla and Frankenstein statues. No offense, but why do like these creatures?"

He looked into his glass and then back at her. "I relate to monsters more than people honestly. I feel a certain kinship with them where they make you feel welcome for who you are. That's something I can't get from dating socialites."

She chuckled. "You're nuts, boy. I think you're hiding something."

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

She leaned back against a chair, moistening her lips, "I'm saying that you sound bored with your life. Having everything you want. No variety or danger. And every once in a blue moon you need to take a risk. Shake it all up a bit."

He looked at the Godzilla statue and then back at Selina. "Maybe you're right. I could be a little crazy in trusting a Kaiju monster."

She placed her arms around his neck and sat on his lap as Selina moved towards his face, "That's one thing I can give you, Bruce - danger - a little something you can't get at home."

"Careful what you go after, Selina. The creature under the bed isn't as glamorous as you think."

"Maybe I want you under my bed," she got close.

"Do you?" he purred.

"Come and get me, Mr. Boogeyman," she whispered in his ear.

She then started getting even more close to him for some lip lockin'. Just as they were about to kiss, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. The sound made Selina jump a bit, but Bruce casually went to open it. Alfred, Bruce's butler and Lucius Fox, his business partner were standing outside.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Master Bruce. Eh, Mr. Fox wanted to speak to you about a recent… development," Alfred winked to him.

"Sure umm guys this is Selina Kyle," he said while she waved. "Ms. Kyle, you've met Alfred. But this is my business partner, Lucius Fox."

Lucius came in and shook her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Apologies about disturbing you guys."

"It's alright," she affirmed.

"Selina, hope you don't mind if we meet again some other time. I have to discuss some business deals with Mr. Fox," Bruce told her.

"No worries. Maybe sometime tomorrow?"

"I'll call you," she walked out down the hall to her car.

"Have a good evening," Alfred said to her.

Meanwhile, Lucius and Bruce walked back inside his study. He put his eye to one of the bookcases which triggered a laser to scan them, allowing the case to open up to the Batcave. There they walked down to Bruce's lair.

"How'd your date go?" Lucius asked.

"You know me, Luc. Can't let romance come in the way," Bruce retorted.

"Five bucks says you'll be chasing that tail as soon as I'm done with this conversation" Lucius laughed while Bruce brushed it off,

"So anyways, how goes the car?"

Mr. Fox sighed, "Always the buzz killer."

Lucius then showed Bruce a long black car waiting for him in the Batcave. It was sleek, gothic mishmash of a Lincoln Futura and a hearse with vamprie bat fins on its sides.

"We call it: the Batmobile," he said.

Bruce continued to marvel at the powerful car right in front of him. The engines, tires, and clean darkness was practically mouth-watering.

"Mr. Fox, I'll be doubling your pay," he said.

Fox then patted him on the back and joked, "Just don't be off drag-racing anytime soon, flyboy."

They soon high-fived each other. Unknown to them upstairs, Selina monitored in on their conversation as she was hiding from Alfred. She soon listed off "Secret Hideout" on her list of "Evidence that Bruce Wayne is Batman."

"Now that I know what he's been hiding, the question is when do I appropriately ask him about it," she whispered to herself.

* * *

12:00 AM

The moon shined down on Gotham. From within a penthouse, Hugo Strange looked down upon the city while drinking his wine glass. He soon took a look at the newspaper with photos of Batman and Catwoman. The Bat section had black marker circles around it while her section was all blocked out. Almost as if Hugo was more interested in Batman rather than Catwoman.

"How does he do it?" he began speaking to himself in an almost sinister manner. "He plays by no one's rules, yet prides himself as a moral crusader. He runs through the shadows, only to always slip under the radar. He never murders, but the children on the street make him out to be Jason Voorhees. But why?"

His walk down to the closet revealed a more disturbing side to Strange. Two dead bodies laid on a couple of laboratory slabs with voltages wired within their flesh. The corpses themselves were dressed in cheap imitation versions of Batman and Catwoman. However another faux-Bat suit lied within Hugo's closet.

"Could it be that he himself lost a loved one to crime?" he opened the door and took out the suit. "A wife? Parents? Children?"

Hugo soon put on the suit and began to act out like a psychic Batman fanboy. The more he obsessed over him, the more creepy and terrifying he became. Strange practiced punches and kicks during his ramblings.

"Dear God! The compulsion and the mystery from hiding his face!" he punched the wall. "Maybe he's a grotesque monster like Quasimodo! Or maybe even alien! These possibilities are endless!" he threw his wine glass at the window.

"He possesses the ability to scare young thugs while all of Gotham sleeps. Howling in his territory as if he were Lon Chaney Jr. or something. Owning it like the night that dares to bring him out. Yes! Yes!"

He jumped on his chair but soon broke the table as he leapt off the sofa. That little blow to his stomach almost burst his balloon of fantasy.

"Damn. I keep forgetting that I can only pretend to be him, but I'm trapped in my own body. It's why I envy him…" he soon took his pocket knife and angrily eyed at the corpse with the Catwoman mask. "... and why I hate her!"

Hugo repeatedly and slowing stabbed the Cat corpse out of anger. Each blow was an insight into his rage against women. He soon began talking to it like he was talking to Selina.

"You think it's funny, don't you? To rub it in my face that you're better at getting into his mind than I am?! You think you're so special, don't you?! You just pull off dangerous stunts just for some worthless toys, you shallow, childish, wretched BRAT!"

Strange threw his knife at the wall and sat down, with his hands towards his face breathing in anger. He looked onto the Bat corpse and started to calm down a bit. Well as calm as a man with two bodies on his slab can be.

"The joy of inflicting violence on others. But does he feel the same when others try to come at him? I don't think so."

Outside his penthouse, the Batman listened in on his tirade. He wrote down on some paper taking notes on Hugo Strange. The dark knight replayed the tapes of Hugo and Peter Grogan discussing their plans to take him down.

" _So Professor, these associates you speak of. You say that they're foreign yoleks you've hired?" Grogan asked._

Batman took down on paper many possible interpretations Grogan was hinting to on tape. Strange soon followed.

" _Let's just say they're very out of the blue oriented people. But the best part is that they'll be able to secure the deal without saying a peep to the press."_

" _You make these guys sound like Science Fiction *chuckles*"_

" _Only because their progress is practically out of this world, Grogan."_

Batman tilted his head trying to decipher who Hugo Strange might've been referring to. What lurked behind him would soon provide the answer, but only a million more questions. Something grabbed hold of the Dark Knight and he pushed it back. His eyes widened in disbelief at what he saw: a zombie monster man dressed as the Bat.

"Who are you?" Batman asked.

The creature didn't respond other than with zombie-like moaning. Soon enough, it lunged towards him prompting the dark knight to kick it in the chest down to the ground. The zombie tried to get up, but Batman threw a batarang at the arm. Electrical sparks soon sprouted and the creature was bleeding yellow. When the creature took the batarang out of its arm, it threw it at Batman. He jumped out of the way, only for his leg to get hit.

"Shit!" he yelled.

Batman hit the ground as the Zombie Bat soon began scratching at his face. He took the batarang out of his leg and used it to rip the arm of the creature. Now yellow blood was foaming at the mouth of this specimen. Just before the Zombie Bat could finish off Batman, a crowbar whacked it's head, sending it flying off the building and many miles down to the ground. The caped crusader looked at the body of the zombie bat slowly dying.

"You alright, Batsy?" a feminine voice was heard.

"Yea. Thanks for the…"

He cut himself off when he saw that it was Catwoman who saved him from the creature. There she was waving the crowbar around with a smirk on her face.

"Don't sweat it. Although judging from the scenario, it looks like you need a partner," she said.

"I thought justice wasn't your forte," he commented while examining the body.

"That was what I used to think. But if your brand of action means fighting weird zombies and dirty cops while meeting cuties like you, then maybe I might reconsider."

Batman just raised his eyebrow at her while she just smiled. "Hey it beats the same old stealing jewels and escaping cops routine."

He just sighed, "I'm not sure about this. Working with those on the other side of the law isn't how I roll."

She appeared in front of him. "The only side I'm on is mine. Plus don't you think it's funny that a vigilante like you is lecturing me on right and wrong."

Batman only just closed his eyes and snorted angrily a bit. Catwoman just smiled and softly patted his cheek. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Alright, but only because Hugo Strange is after us both. Plus I think you could be useful in obtaining files secured by Commissioner Grogan."

"Is that the only reason?" she smirked.

Images of a flying bat kept playing in his head like a memory from the past that just wouldn't go away. Batman tried to concentrate, but broke the silence.

"I'd rather not say."

"I'm guessing I'll have to steal your thoughts," she then whispered in his ear. "...along with your heart."

Catwoman then nibbled on the costume section where his ear was before planting on a little kiss on his lips. The feline then whispered into his lips.

"You may not know it yet, but you're on my side, no matter what."

She flipped her way out of the vicinity while Batman just stood there staring at her. He was both amazed and expressing regret, afraid that this decision might stab him in the back. But soon enough he'll come to know that this will be the least of his problems.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Do You Believe in the Boogeyman?

**Chapter 4 - Do You Believe in the Boogeyman?**

The next day, the sighting had been all over the news along with the report of the zombie man's head splashing to the ground. The Gotham News Network with anchor Summer Gleason covered the story.

" _More and more bizarre material is popping up all over the city. Last night, police were buzzing around the West End of Gotham as 911 calls came in claiming yet more sightings of the Batman and the Catwoman. To add more confusion, another mysterious humanoid shadow was seen and based on initial reports, was claimed to be fighting the Batman. Police then later made a horrifying discovery when DNA from the shadow's decapitated head matched that of Glenn Wood, a policeman who'd been missing for two months after first claiming evidence against Commissioner Peter Grogan in an alleged series of mob-related conspiracies. We now take you live to GCPD headquarters where consultant, Hugo Strange will address the press…"_

Selina was walking to the Gotham Zoo for her second date with Bruce. Upon pasting an electronics store, she stopped and watched the TV in the window when Hugo Strange appeared on screen.

" _What we have seen so far is further reason to bring a harsh slam on the activities of this Batman and Catwoman! Illegal usage of the law in their own hands will not go unpunished! This perverted anarchy violates all sorts of civil laws and corrupts the young as evidenced by children on playgrounds singing twisted nursery rhymes about them!"_

As Selina turned away in disgust, a young little girl looked up to her and asked, "Do you believe in the Boogeyman?"

Ms. Kyle tried her best to tune out Dr. Strange as to her it was mute with his demented eyes staring straight at her.

"Sometimes" she replied.

At the zoo, the newspapers were all proclaiming the headline: " **STRANGE LASHES OUT BAT AND CAT MENACE!"**

Bruce meanwhile was looking at a bat exhibit while many onlookers were checking out the other animals. A flying fox bat was staring at him down to the bone. Suddenly he began having a flashback to when he fell the down the well when he was eight. In that vision, a giant bat came to him and spoke in a demonic voice, "A crusading horror is what you'll be. Heat this warning as venture onto this Dead Sea. Do not give these low lives your trust. It is justice you seek, not a fall in lust."

The last sentence kept echoing in his brain and his hands tightly gripped the metal bar of the exhibit. When the bat flew away, the voice suddenly stopped. Selina walked up to him as she was dressed in purple with a scarf covering her face to warm her up during the October coldness. Bruce was dressed in black with a wide-brim hat to keep anyone from noticing him.

"Bruce?"

He soon snapped out of his trance and remembered to pull rose from out of his pocket. He gave it to Selina.

"I hope you like roses," he said.

"It's beautiful. Really you shouldn't have," she said.

"No. I wanted to show my appreciation towards you."

Soon they started to walk and converse as the two began seeing the sights of the feline section. Selina began to feel right at home in this part of the Zoo.

"Can I ask you something?" she broke the silence as Bruce turned towards her. "Why do you stay here in Gotham?"

"After my parent's death at the hands of a gunman, I thought I wanted to run away from it all and start something new," he soon began having flashbacks to when his parents died by a maniac named Joe Chill.

"Seems as though something is calling you back. But can the pain be cured?" She asked.

Just as Bruce mustered up something to say the shadow of Batman soon appeared to him in a hallucination. Then it exaggerated into little criminals being beaten up against him and in return scaring them like children.

"Have you felt the feeling of transforming yourself into another being? Just to know what it feels like?" He asked.

Selina looked at the ground and saw the Catwoman shadow and saving some children from a tyrant with a belt whip. The shadow scratched its face before coming into contact with the Bat Shadow.

"You could say that," she replied.

The shadows soon began fighting each other. But Bruce and Selina soon began to get close.

"It's one thing to find adrenaline for the veins. But it's a miracle to find a place for the soul," he poured his soul.

Selina began to hold his hand and the shadows too began to embrace each other, "I know places, Bruce. Things we can do… together."

Bruce backed her into a private space where they could be invisible from everyone. He whispered in her ear, "I just hope these things don't take away your freedom."

"Don't worry. I know what I'm getting out of this and so far…" she paused, "… I like what I see."

Soon they kissed in a passionate makeup session. It was almost like time had stopped and the pains of their past were wiped away. It was so magical that the lions and the tigers went from an angry roar to a blissful sleep. Then the shadows turned back into the regular ones of the couple on cloud nine as the masks were soon to come off, showing the real faces of these two.

* * *

The scene down at the GCPD wasn't so pretty to see. A body bag was being rolled into Commissioner Grogan's office where he and Hugo Strange were meeting. The bag was being opened to reveal another anonymous cop that Grogan had killed on the side for trying to tell the truth about the police. The Commissioner looked at the body with a twisted grin.

"At least this little weasel is finally useful for once," he chuckled.

"Just a few more jabs and he'll serve out his purpose," Strange said.

"So you say that the Bat and the Cat were at it on the roof of your place?"

Strange showed him the smushed up head of one of the cop bodies that he used to create one of the Bat Monster Men. Grogan had been delighted to see such gruesome results as a part of his endeavors.

"I just need to perfect these specimens and soon we'll be able to wipe the city clean of the two freaks in Halloween costumes," Strange said.

"Promise me that these will get the squealers off my back and I'll do what you say," Grogan said.

"Rest assured, Commissioner, I'll only deliver you the results since you've been such a good boy," Strange smiled.

"Oh dear."

An uncomfortable feeling of anxiety was felt as Commissioner Grogan had just realized what he has become. A slave to the will of Professor Hugo Strange and this is the price he paid for his corruption. On the roof outside, Detective Gordon and Harvey Dent were standing by a spotlight.

"Harv, I think we're getting screwed royally here," Gordon said.

"You're telling me," Harvey said. "I mean first Hugo is giving this Bat guy a bloody god complex and now dead people in masks start popping out of the woodwork."

Gordon lit a cigarette, "Forgive me for being Captain Obvious but…"

Harvey stopped him, "It's alright. I'm aware that Strange was a bad idea from the start. However, Grogans got him wrapped around his finger."

"At the crime scene, didn't you take some evidence to prove against Peter?"

Dent got a little angry at the thought, but then calmed down. "I had some fingerprints and photos from his secret room. But somehow they got stolen! Damn it why do I allow myself to be so vulnerable!"

"Harv! Harv! It's ok. Don't blame yourself," Gordon tried to rationalize with him. "Look this is probably going to sound like a dumb idea, but it looks like we've got no other options left."

"Well then lay it on me."

"I suggest we… contact the Batman."

Harvey tried to process this idea, "So you're telling me that the best way to fight a lunatic is with another lunatic?"

Gordon nodded. Harvey meanwhile just threw his hands in the air and back down to his waists, saying, "Fine. I gave up trying to bring logic to this case a long time ago. But how exactly are we going to call him per say?"

The detective unveiled a bat-shaped piece of cloth that he and Harvey soon stuck to the spotlight.

* * *

As the sunset upon the city, the denizens were hiding inside their little homes to run from this myth that Professor Strange had concurred up. Inside her penthouse apartment, Selina had been staring at her mask. She'd been thinking to herself as the echoes of her past came back to haunt her.

" _Daddy why doesn't Kitty like me?" her younger self said._

" _They're aloof, Selina. They'd let you come to them, but don't corner them or they'll scratch you… just like Mom," her father echoed._

She hid her face behind her hands to fight back the tears. Then she got her grip together and began looking at her black cat, Isis.

"Isis? Am I stupid for doing this?"

Selina got up from her chair and started walking back and forth around her room.

"I spent my last five years taking anything I want like the kitten on the prowl that I am. Yet the loneliness is so painful that I actually would've preferred being taken in. At least I'd have someone to play with."

She stopped to look down on the balcony, "That's probably why I'd go as far as to mess with a real life Dracula to get my rocks off. Of course I can accept him as he's handsome and gets into all sorts of adventures."

Then a Bat-Signal shined in the sky has it reached the night time. Selina looked up, "But can he accept me."

Her curiosity was active for she got out her binoculars and hearing machine to trace the origins of the light. She observed Harvey and Gordon standing beside it as he turned it off.

"You sure that he'll arrive?" Harvey asked.

"The thing is as far it can go given how long it was on. Hopefully he saw it," Gordon replied.

A faint swoosh was heard as Batman walked out of the darkness. He tilted his head when Harvey stared daggers into his eyes.

"So? Batman? I have to admit you're not as cold as they make you out to be," Harvey remarked.

Batman turned his head over to Gordon who proceeded to hand him over a folder containing files on the cops who had fallen victim to Hugo's experiments.

"It seems as though Commissioner Grogan and Hugo Strange are bringing out the dead via the cops that tried to expose their corruption," Gordon said.

"I knew Grogan was shady. What I didn't count on was him actually turning the officers into zombies," Batman said. "How come you guys aren't reporting this to the press?"

"You think we haven't tried? Those guys having been secretly stealing all the evidence and using phony tactics to cover up the truth," Harvey said.

Gordon intervened, "For a couple of off-the-edge riff-raff, they're surprisingly one step beyond."

"For all we know, we could be watched right now," Harvey said.

Indeed they were, but it was Selina watching them. She giggled a bit when Dent spoke that line, "Oh, Harv."

She went back to monitoring the audio conversations as the men went back to what they were talking about. Jim then pulled out his gun which made her widen her eyes.

"Either way, I'm prepared if one of Strange's monster men comes out to get me."

Harvey raised one eyebrow, "Shooting them in the head?"

"Just like Dawn of the Dead."

"Sounds to me like you guys need assistance," Batman said.

"Just as long as don't bring along that thief," Gordon said.

"Umm Gordon, I don't think Catwoman has anything to do with this," Harvey said.

Selina's curiosity was then growing as soon as her alter-ego name was dropped. She raised the volume up to the best point to get in on the good stuff. The first was Batman sighing which Gordon immediately could sense from his face what he was going to say.

"Oh you have to be kidding. You want me to condone you working with her?!"

"I admit it's a stretch, but she's proven herself by saving me from Strange's men," Batman said.

"I'm still somewhat adjusted to trusting you and now you're partners with a criminal!"

Harvey soon entered in being pissed at Gordon, "Jim, that's enough!"

"Don't tell me you're also in favor of this!" Jim was now pissed off at Harvey.

"You shouldn't patronize Batman here regarding morality when you yourself are walking the line of the law by putting your faith in his hands. Oh and with the freakin bat-signal nonetheless!"

"Once a thief, always a..."

"You know that's not true, Jim!" Harvey yelled.

Gordon angrily sighed before finally getting a grip, "It's your funeral, Batman. But I'm telling you that she's a criminal and nothing more."

Soon he stormed off the roof by heading down into his office. Harvey followed suit. "Jim! Jim!"

Batman hanged his head in sorrow as he whispered to himself, "No she's not."

Selina was the only one that picked up what he said. That line practically made her night as even though Jim was against her, Batman and to a degree Harvey were on her side.

"Looks like Kitty may get her way after all," she purred.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Face to Face

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello Kitties! (Yea I have a Crypt-Keeper schtick going on. Don't judge lol :3) Anyways, hope you're enjoying this tale of terror and romance so far. All sorts of feedback will always be taken into consideration, whether positive or negative. Either way it'll advance what you would like to see. But before we get on with our next installment, a little update is to be stated. From here on out, all future chapters will be operating on a monthly schedule for reasons pertaining to balancing out the work in my personal life that needs to be done. I enjoy writing for you all, but real life also has me on a leash to say the least. So with that out of the way, enjoy...**

 **Chapter 5 - Face to Face**

Just as Selina was petting her cat after hearing the boys, she turned back to her binoculars. A strange sight was now in her mist as a second Catwoman appeared. Her expression blew with worry as she suited up knowing the threat that she was now going to fighting against. Meanwhile, Gordon was walking down the hallways still furious at Batman's choice. Harvey was far behind him trying to catch up.

"Jim! Come on, Jim! Listen to me!" he yelled out.

"Save your breath, Dent! I'm only condoning him, not that tramp!" Gordon yelled back.

"Are you even hearing yourself?! You might as well give her a chance since you're already bending the rules with this guy!"

"She's a thief, he catches street punks! End of argument!"

Harvey soon ran up to him as Gordon was about to open the backdoor exit to his car in the parking lot.

"So you're fine with a guy in bat costume, but not with Catwoman?!"

"Even if she somehow changed her mind suddenly and became good, I still wouldn't trust her. No way, no h…"

He was suddenly cut off as he was attacked by a monster man dressed as the femme fatale herself. Harvey soon rushed to his aid and was horrified at the decomposing corpse in the dark-purple catsuit. Gordon shot the zombie man in the head which did slight damage before it's robot backup got up for a second assault. Harvey threw a punch, only to miss and accidentally hit Gordon. The zombie kicked Harvey in the stomach and stabbed Jim on the neck with it's claws.

"Gordon! The baton!" Harvey shouted.

The detective threw him a baton to subdue the zombie man. Harvey beat the zombie til he managed to punch a hole through its stomach resulting in yellow blood covering him. The D.A. revolted in disgust at what he saw. Then a bullwhip wrapped around it's arm signaling the real Catwoman coming to kick the head off the monster man.

"Catwoman!" Harvey said.

She bounced off the brick walls of the alley, "That's my name and excitement is my game."

She then landed in front of them. Gordon was less than thrilled and pointed his revolver at her. Catwoman's smile was immediately gone.

"Too much curiosity will kill you," Gordon said.

"Guess that's your way of saying 'Thanks for saving us'", she teased.

Harvey ran to him, "Goddamnit, Jim! Put the gun down!"

"Stay back, Harv! I'm keeping her away as we got it under control!" he said.

"I think you better listen to the D.A., darling. Besides, you're too paranoid to be playing with guns," she said.

Harvey lowered Gordon's arm and looked back at her as she smiled once again. He turned away to grit in anger while Dent just tried to converse with Catwoman.

"Don't worry about him. He's jealous that you got our Bat-friend working with you from what's been thrown around," Harvey chuckled.

"What can I say? I've always had on crush on the monster under my bed."

Gordon was now more calm after he lit up another cigarette. Harvey just shook his head at him.

"Let me guess: You're with Batman because Strange is pointing his fingers towards you," Gordon hypothesized.

"That's reason number two," she replied.

"What about one?" Harvey asked.

"It has to with answering some questions I've been asking about myself. And why not work with a tall and muscular boogeyman to find out?" she again purred.

Gordon walked up to her as he was smoking. "Funny considering you raise some yourself. Like why would a thief like you…"

"Jim!" Harvey snapped

"She can't be trusted!"

"You realize she put her life on the line in front of us to save our asses from whatever that thing was," Harvey pointed to the monster man.

Catwoman then jumped onto an air cooling system on a window on the alleyway. She perched down to look upon the two men.

"I may be a thief, but I'm sure as hell ain't down cruel girl."

She then leaped off into the darkness. Catwoman was going off to follow wherever Batman was. She had the feeling that he might be off finally confronting Hugo. Gordon just walked off while Dent looked up at the sky, pondering.

"Guessing the Cat was once a kitten, but now wants to grow up."

* * *

At his home, Grogan was burning all the evidence that Gordon and Dent collected with the help of one of his corrupt lackies. He was talking to Hugo on the phone.

"I got the records from the scene. You know how much my guy had to put in to slip these under their noses?" Grogan asked.

"Oh believe me, Commissioner. I see the talents of your bureau," Hugo said.

"Well good. So far we're going to nail those little rats once and for all. Then we can dissolve the partnership and you can go back to your weird little activities, indiscreetly."

"Of course. That is if you're ok with me revealing your dirty little secrets."

Grogan's eyes widened as he couldn't believe what Dr. Strange just said. It was at that moment that this power hungry commissioner just made a huge mistake.

"You… You joking. Please tell me you're just pulling my leg!"

"Do I sound like I'm kidding around?" Hugo sounded frightening.

"No! But Doctor, I provided you everything! Even bodies for your sick little experiments!"

"Ah and you're going to keep being a good little slave for me. That's the price you paid for being above the law, Commissioner."

"You're sick, Hugo!"

"At least I'm open about it unlike yourself," Grogan got tense from that. "Now are you going to help me build my men or shall I destroy your little empire?"

Grogan was now getting dizzy from the anger and overwhelming distress at what he is hearing right now. Given the situation and his own superiority complex, he gave in.

"Fine."

"Good boy," Hugo licked his lips. "Now go get some sleep. We've got work to do tomorrow."

The phone call ended from there. Then Hugo picked up his vodka glass as he looked over some new monster men creations with Batman and Catwoman masks over their faces. He was in fiendish glee that everything was so far going his way. He'd been so happy to the point where it'd became very creepy.

"Ah the beauty of working with such feeble minds. They don't know what they want, yet they'll throw their privileges to the wind for such temporary happiness," he chuckled.

He turned on a knob that activated the Cat Monster's arms and legs. This was to test to see how they can move about before utilizing the body parts on their own.

"These costumed rodents: The Bat and the Cat. Afraid of attachments and easily bored by things that everybody wants. And that's why they're so delicious. Easily defeatable with happiness and thriving on petty emotions. Oh yes, I'll drink to that."

He then took a sip from his cup. Then a flapping cape was sound was heard as Batman landed behind him. Hugo only kept his face away from the Bat as he took another sip.

"It was only a matter of time before I found you," Batman said.

Hugo then turned to face him, "Well, well. Mr. Boogeyman himself."

"I take it you were digging up the dead cops."

"Half-machine, half-zombie, fully obedient then their original selves," Hugo smiled. "But the ultimate mystery is why you are the way you are, Batman."

"A great magician never reveals their secrets, Professor," Batman retorted.

The dark knight got out a set of handcuffs and soon started heading towards Strange, who shot them off his hand with a gun he had. Hugo them smiled deviously as Batman punched it out after Hugo fired another shot. He threw a punch but missed and Strange slashed Batman's face with his pocket knife. He tried reaching for the bat beacon, but Strange slashed his hands.

"I studied how well you fight against other criminals, Mr. Tall Man. You'd be a fool to try and take me down," Hugo mocked him.

Then gas sprayed from his wrist watch onto Batman's face, causing him to cough viciously. He then stumbled uncontrollably until reaching the balcony for air.

"How do you like my mind warp hallucinogen? It's guaranteed to show you your worst nightmares, Bats."

Hugo then kicked him to the curb before he was hanging for dear life above the city. Strange then looked at him as Batman was flashing back to when he fell down the well.

"Sweet dreams, Dark Knight."

Hugo then stomped on his foot, causing him to fall. Batman's life was flashing before his eyes. Even the night of his parent's murder was seen before him.

"Mother! Father!" he screamed.

Hugo heard these words and suddenly it hit him as he ran back inside. But just when all hope was lost, Batman was suddenly saved by Catwoman. She catched him before he fell.

"You ain't dying on my watch, Stud," she said.

She then spotted his Batmobile from her peripheral vision and swooped towards it. The car required Batman's handprints to open the door as Catwoman took his hand to be scanned. The door opened and she laid him in the front seat. Batman was groaning from the gas still affecting his head. She started up the batmobile and blasted off to escape and hopefully heal him.

Hugo Strange however, was back on the phone with Peter Grogan to tell him the final clue.

"I've just located the last piece of the puzzle. Get me all the files on any double murders in the last twenty years."

"What the? What does this have to do with anything?" Grogan asked.

"Oh trust me, your question will soon be answered, my little slave."

Hugo then smiled in devious pleasure as he told Grogan what Batman screamed during his fall.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Annual Chapter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :** **Greetings to all who clicked upon this page. Hope you're enjoying the tale so far and as always, any feedback is welcomed. Now I'm kind of late to the party on Thanksgiving, but I figured "what the hey", I'll give ya an early Christmas gift. Call this an Annual, though really it's just an alternate opening for the story. I originally had this and the current one on file for which one was more appropriate to open up with. I scrapped this one because I thought the dialogue was too goofy and the pace was sloppy. Plus I had a feeling that Batman's little to zero speaking would annoy fans, so I went with the other option which was a more polished version of this. However I think you all should be able to see this workprint of the chapter just for curiosity's sake. Plus if you didn't like the opening used, you can always refer to this one. Anyways I hope you enjoy what the story originally started off on and tune in next week for the next "true" chapter in the story. For now though, let's begin…**

\- "Chapter One - Boy Chases Girl

A cold wind shrieks upon Gotham City when the clock strikes midnight. The pale full moon shines down with echoes of crowds filling the air of the industrial metropolis. An art deco wonderland with a hidden layer of darkness underneath it's skin. Crime, corruption and decadence stained the streets and eats up any sense of a future for any of innocent civilian. Even the ones assigned to protect and serve were secretly criminals themselves in a shady underworld of illegal businesses.

From within a cold, damp cave, the sound of bats was heard. Inside was a figure whose very name sent shivers down the spines of adrenaline junkies. The man that parents warned their children about had they been naughty. So much so that the children on the playgrounds sing a nursery rhyme about his creepy presence.

" _Superstitious jailbird lot. Seems that they have not been taught. Of the man from around this part. That strikes terror in your heart. If you don't do what is right. Then you're in for a fright. Without warning, crashing in your room. The Batman comes to seal your doom."_

Despite this heated plea from schoolgoers to check under their blankets at night, there were some that were skeptical. They found it absurd that a humanoid shaped like a rodent mammal would roam the land without being noticed by the large numbers of people living in Gotham. Yet others were simply intrigued at the possibility of a real life monster existing among them.

Enter the Catwoman, a.k.a. Selina Kyle. A young cat-burglar aged twenty three in her fifth year as a thief. She climbed the side of an apartment complex of Rupert Thorne, a powerful crime boss in Gotham. She used her black bullwhip to wrap around a statue and climb up the walls and onto the top of penthouse. The young woman looked into the windows of the empty office where she spotted a vault.

"Mmmmm meow," she purred. "Hopefully this will get the guy's attention."

What she implied was that according to town rumor, the Batman always showed up at Crime Alley where the Penthouse currently sits at. Catwoman was rather curious about this mysterious being that kept getting talked about in the news. Being the frisky opportunist she was, Selina decided to take a chance on this to see who he really was. But another important reason was that she had grown tired of the same old routine of thievery. Five years of the usual "steal diamonds and escape cops" game began to dry out on its appeal along any satisfaction she had from it. So the Catwoman kept her fingers crossed that the Batman would be something new to scratch her itch.

"Hopefully he isn't some dumb, dirty pig," she said while unlocking the door.

The feline slithered her way to the vault and pressed her ear against the door to crack the code. Finally the safe opened to reveal five thousand dollars and a ruby necklace.

"At least I won't be going home empty handed," she purred.

Suddenly shrieks were coming from a few rooms down. In the main bedroom, a couple of gangsters broke in to find their boss, Throne tied up with tape gagging him.

"Boss!"

"What the hell happened here?!"

They all cried out in confusion and even more disturbing was a message on his bed in black ink. It read, " _You've all eaten well, but none will come to your aide. Your feast is nearly over and now it's time to be afraid."_

The men were all overwhelmed with paranoia til one of them saw Catwoman trying to escape.

"We got a thief! She's probably working for the bat. Shoot her!" one of them said.

They chased her onto the front deck of the top where she was cornered by the gang. All their guns were drawn out at her ready to fire.

"Give it up, Pussycat! You're dead meat!" one named Coscarelli said.

"Gentlemen, no need to play with guns. We can all be adults here," she tried to persuade them.

"Not with a minx like you working for the Bat," Coscarelli said.

She then looked up to see a Bat-shaped shadow on top of the roof. Catwoman smiled and pointed her fingers behind them, directing their attention to him. It was there that she ran as fast as she could away from them. But before they could shoot, a smoke bomb went off.

"I can't see!"

"Smoke bomb!"

They all screamed and shouted before sounds of punching and flesh being battered were heard. Obviously a nasty sight had been taking place but was hard to make out. Though the confusion only seemed to make it even more scary.

Far off at another rooftop was where Selina had opened her bag to count the money. In addition, she'd been admiring the ruby-red necklace that had she made off with.

"The antiquity is nice, but the chase was lousy I admit. Well at least he did help me escape," she sighed.

Suddenly Catwoman felt eyes behind her. She stood up to walk around and check if she was really alone. The thief stopped at the edge to see a bat standing there, staring at her. She took a few steps back before turning her head and turning around.

"Batman?"

And sure enough, there is Batman. He stood about 6'6, eyes glowing yellow, and standing at arm's length from her. She readied her bullwhip for the potential of a fight.

"Well, well. Finally we're face to face. And even dreamier than I expected."

He didn't say anything. His creepy breathing only seemed to make her giggle. She then dragged her finger along the bat insignia on his chest.

"You know for a supposed monster in everyone's closet, you look very handsome. Tell me, do you play with little girls like me?"

She gave off an ironically puppy dog look in her eyes when she said that last sentence. The lack of a response from him only made her want to tease him even more.

"Not a talker, eh? Well I can't blame you. I want to cut to the chase too."

With that she ran off hoping for him to catch up with her. Catwoman whipped her way up through a construction site, jumping on the building blocks. She felt like a final girl in a slasher movie being chased by the killer. The kitty slided down the crane and did a somersault onto a jewelry store roof. Selina took a moment to catch her breath and wonder where Batman was.

"What's the matter, Batsy? Afraid of a little cat scratch?" she yelled.

Yet a bite in the ass back when Batman appeared out of nowhere behind her. She screamed a little bit and took out her bullwhip to lash him on the chest. The fact that he didn't yelp in pain bewildered her and she whipped him five more times. The last lash made an impact on his face, which shockingly didn't phase him.

"Oh my," she said.

Catwoman launched herself towards him to throw a couple of punches and scratches. They all missed while an attempt to roundhouse kicked him ended with Batman grabbing her leg and spinning her around.

"I'd always loved messing with the bull," she got on top of his back. "Be gentle this is my first time riding you."

Selina blinded his eyes, making it hard for him to find whatever was needed to help him out. She was giggling like no tomorrow pushing his buttons, while he was trying to get her off. Finally he grabbed her arms and threw her off, but she landed on her feet. Catwoman fought back by attempting to lash him in the face again. While he was distracted, she took the opportunity to kick him down where the thief sat on top of his torso.

"Looks like I win, stud. Now you have to give me my prize," she giggled.

And again he didn't move or speak. Just the same creepy stare he'd used to intimidate thugs in Gotham. Yet he was somewhat intrigued by this woman who seemed to have no fear of him, despite her being very short in comparison to his towering height. Catwoman put her claws on his tongue.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Or are you just happy to see me?"

Her gloved hand felt his heart beat fast with a sudden feeling of romance. Suddenly it hit her of why this somewhat silent treatment was being given.

"Nervous in front of your crush, Batsy? Is that you didn't hit little ol' me?"

His breathing all of sudden was very low in comparison to his medium volume of creepiness he displayed earlier. It was basically enough to say yes to that question.

"Awwwwww. The boogeyman has a soft spot for the Kitty cat," she then lowered her lips to his face. "Which is good because you're going to me a kiss as my prize for our first dance. It's the thing that'll kill my curiosity."

Catwoman took his silence as a way of saying he didn't mind what she was going to do. Though what he actually thought was a different story, as her stilettos on his arms prevented him from reaching the handcuffs to arrest her. Yet he didn't want to make her upset as she was already going in for the kiss. Suddenly they were interrupted when a squad of officers broke open the door and drew their pistols.

"Freeze! Hands up where we can see them!" the lead cop shouted.

Batman grabbed Catwoman and dropped another smoke bomb to blind the cops. The two of them glided off into an alleyway far off from where the police came out. They hid behind a dark, shadowy section where the Dark Knight tried to catch his breath. Out of the blue, Catwoman grabbed his head to plant a kiss on his lips that lasted fifteen seconds.

"Looks like you and me are alike," she then turned around. "Think about it, Handsome. We're both outlaws of the night, prowling for prey, looking for the thrill of it all. Plus we both don't do cops. And if you think I'm bad just because I steal, honey I can do more than just crappy diamonds. I can get you information to help you against all sorts of bizarre freaks out there. So what do you sa…."

She was cut off when the Batman was no longer there. Catwoman looked up to see a little bit of his cape when he disappeared into the darkness. The feline smiled.

"Rrrrow. Looks like I'll be chasing you, Tall Man. And I will get my claws on you. And you will be mine!" " -


	7. Scared to Say You Love Me?

**Chapter 6 - Scared to Say You Love Me?**

The sight was pitch black and the sound was non-existent. In a slow haze, visions of life came back in a mirage-like state while what little was heard came out somewhat distorted. When Batman finally woke up, he was staring at a grey ceiling with orange shading indicating a morning sky. He groaned as the effects from the chemical were starting to wear off.

"Wha… Where am I?" he asked.

"My place."

The voice came from Catwoman, who was coming towards him. He was resting upon her couch with bandages around the areas covering his injuries.

"Catwoman?" he tried to get up.

"Shhhhh, lay back down, big boy," she slowly pushed him back down on the couch. "You ok? Can you remember anything?"

"All I remember was trying to fight Strange. Yet he managed to be one step above me. Then you came in and… saved me," He turned his head towards her. "Thank you."

She smiled and put a hand on his cheek, petting his face.

"But I thought I was too much of a goody two shoes for you."

Catwoman giggled, "And this is why I stick with the wisecracks. I said I didn't do cops, not boogeymen, silly. Besides, Hugo Strange is a little too much for a guy like you to handle."

"I guess you're right," his voice started to sadden. "I feel like a fool by letting him beat me. How could I be such an idiot?! I'm supposed to be more advanced than these thugs and I got my ass handed to me by one of them!"

"Stop it!" She grabbed his hands to relax him. "Enough beating yourself! You're not perfect, alright? There's nothing wrong with falling every once in a while. You still have the chance to get up and apprehend him, Bruce!"

She covered her mouth as even Selina couldn't believe that she blurted out his real name. Bruce began trembling with anxiety in his hands and feet as he turned around to her. He then had his hands towards his mask.

"I didn't take it off," she said.

"Then how did you…"

"I used my head to put the puzzle together," she pointed him to a collection of papers and pictures of him. There were marker drawings shaping Batman's head to Bruce's, notes on similar voices, and even a vintage news article on the night his parents were killed.

"The pain… Losing my Mom and Dad… to a petty little thief like that coward," he stopped as a tear ran down his face.

Selina unmasked herself and walked up to him, "You're not the only one who lost their parents."

Bruce after unmasking himself stood there and watched as Selina began told of her origins to him. It seemed like a similar hurting had been all coming back to her.

"I'd been very young and lived under a broken household..."

 _An assortment of repressed memories came flooding back to her. Selina Kyle had been living a nightmare under her abusive father, Brian that would always physically and verbally assault her mother, Maria. The first flashback was when she hid underneath the couch with her "Cat in the Hat" book. Brian came home drunk and violently screaming at Maria for dinner._

 _"You want a steak, huh? How about getting off your disgusting bottom and actually getting a job, jackass!" Maria tried to stand up for herself._

 _Brian smacked her in the face, "Never raise your voice at your lord and master, bitch!"_

 _He began stomping towards her daughter. The alcoholic looked at her with a terrifying grin, "You didn't see a goddamned thing, you little brat! There's a tombstone waiting for you if you spill the beans. Understand?!"_

"How could a father say that to me, his own daughter? Especially… when he drove my mother…" Selina had trouble trying to keep herself together when she brought up the next vignette.

 _On a June night, Selina came home from school later than usual. She'd been trying to find Maria and saw the door slightly open to the bathroom. What she saw traumatized her at the scene as her mother laid dead in a tub of blood from slashing her wrists._

 _"Mommy? Mommy!" she cried, holding her hand._

She'd cover her face with her hands, trying to hold back the tears. Bruce held her in his arms as he too began imagining his mom getting shot. Selina looked up at him as she continued.

"Anything I can do?" Bruce asked.

"Maybe keep listening?" Selina requested.

He nodded and put her on his lap to pet her head. Selina felt a little relief knowing that he'd be the shoulder she can finally cry on. This seemed to be a lot considering she tried to make herself seem powerful and independent. Though it seems she was a victim of her own fallacy as even she needed to break down a bit.

 _A memory played of her as a child doing aerobics in the family room and playing with her cat._

 _"Daddy, why doesn't Annie like me?" Little Selina asked about her siamese cat._

 _"She's aloof, Selina… Like your Mama. She never let you near and if you cornered her, you'd get scratched. She just didn't need me or… anything," Brian tried to talk as he was drinking his heart out._

 _As for school, to say it was cold and unforgiving would only be putting mildly. With the exception of physical education, it seemed that there was no place for her there. The kids all found her to be strange with the teachers just throwing her under the bus because of that._

 _"Your daughter only seems interested in getting her way and not talking to others," The Guidance Counselor Wes said. "Keep in mind that she isn't slow. She fluctuates on scores between exams strangely enough. Though I still suspect a learning disability, since she only seems to come out on top in gymnastics."_

 _Brian met with him in the office, "Her Momma before she passed away encouraged her to exercise regularly. Something about the body being a gatekeeper for the soul or some such spiritual nonsense. Our home life hasn't been up to par as work seems to be a curse on us to stay alive."_

 _She watched them talked before looking down upon her cat scratched arms. She hated herself believing that she'd been nothing but a failure to everyone she met. Then the big test of her will to be strong came to her the night her father drank himself to death._

 _"9-1-1, my name is Selina Kyle and my father killed himself. He's just sitting there, unconscious," she panted trying to comprehend the situation._

Bruce was cuddling her as she spilled her heart and life out to him. The more she exposed herself, the less brooding her became. It seemed as though he began to get a clear understanding of the so called "criminals" he sworn to fight off.

"I'd been forced to the streets to survive. Then one day I'd been caught stealing food and was sent off to Seagate," she said.

 _She'd been taken to Seagate, a fascist-like institution built for runaways and juvenile delinquents. As soon as Selina saw the three wardens, she knew the black cauldron she'd fallen into._

 _"Your age is no excuse for your guilty ways! In here, I am the law here and you are all mine! You exist under my terms and any opposition will be dealt with severe punishment!" the Head Warden said._

"They liked to beat me physically, verbally and emotionally. They never got to know me and yet they already hated me," she said.

 _The image in her head was that of the wardens trying to whip her with a belt and her escaping from the dangers ahead. Soon the next scene was that of spying on documents hidden from the children_.

"Then I found that these moralists had skeletons in their closet courtesy of stolen money from the orphanage. Oh how I abhorred them and wanted to break them when it hurt the most," anger arose in her voice.

 _Then the young Selina crashed through the window and perched onto the Warden's desk, tying her up to the chair and accessing her files on the computer._

 _"You little brat!" she screamed._

 _"Just you wait, Warden…"_

 _With that, she erased her documents on file, making her technically invisible from police archives. Then she freed the orphans before finally running into the night. It was at this point that at the age of eighteen, she'd become the Catwoman and stolen from various jewel shops and anybody she can find._

 _During her time as a thief, she read about the Batman. One night after she robbed a mansion, Catwoman and another friend at the time read a campfire tale about the Dark Knight. They said that he was a bat humanoid born to a witch and a warlock. Rumors said that his parents were killed by the devil himself posing as a priest, setting their house on fire. It was there that the Batman spawned into a supernatural entity torturing criminals by either scaring them, eating them or subjecting to his devices like whips, razor sharp pendulums or boiling to death. The thought of being chased by a demon at that seemed pleasing to her, but only temporary._

"I heard about you in the shadows. Your name being whispered to kids by parents to keep them in line. Everytime a colony of bats flew around the city, you'd managed haunt the cops like a ghost."

"So you decided to take my mantle for an adrenaline rush?" Bruce asked.

"It felt like I was finally alive for the first time. But yet too easy to continue…" she starting tearing up as sadness and anger were clashing within her brain. "I'd convince myself that I was entitled to whatever I want. Because of the pain I was given and that I'd needed to be a loner to be happy…"

She looked in the mirror and suddenly the image distorted to an ugly looking version of herself. She had all the jewels she wanted, but her face had a decayed zombie look. Selina then started sobbing and crying into Bruce's arms as he cradled her. He then rubbed her head as she soon looked back at him.

"Am I wrong for being such as mess? Am I a monster simply because I just want to figure out who I am?"

Bruce shed a small tear, "No… In fact, I'm wrong. Selina…"

She tilted her head wondering what he meant. Though Selina allowed him to explain.

"I'm sorry about my lack of trust towards you. I should've believed you as you've put your life on the line for me a lot. But I was so scared of repeating the same old routine I've suffered where people abused my feelings for their selfish goals. Plus I was afraid that I'd be taking away your freedom. I also wanted you to be happy."

"I've been living my previous life as a stubborn wildcat that got me nowhere."

"Much like how my endeavors as the boogeyman only gave me pain and heartache, ironic since I've been trying to avoid those."

They then looked each other in the eyes before Bruce wiped away the tears in Selina's eyes. He then put her hands on her face as she held his neck.

"I can't hold it back… I love you!" his eyes widened at what he just blurted out.

"Kiss me, you fool," she commanded.

With no further words, they then proceeded to kiss. Then they stimulated each other even more as their tongues broke the barriers of their lips and into their mouths. Leather on leather smooth feelings arose from the way they caressed each others top areas. It was to the bridge from second to third base as down she was on top of him touching the muscular abs. The pain of these two that spilled their hearts towards each other was now wiped away clean, similar to how Selina wiped her file clean back at the orphanage.

"I love you, Selina," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Bruce," she whispered back.

She licked his face like ice cream and enjoyed her precious man meat. As the princess digged into her tall steed, Isis also joined in on licking Bruce's face. Selina giggled as the rest of the other cats jumped on him.

"Awwww they like you."

Bruce smiled as he began playing with her cats and petting Isis. He then started laughing as one of the felines began tickling him with her tail. This sight was very unusual for Selina to see. She finally got to see Bruce all bubbly and full of life. A key was found that broke down the brooding, angst-ridden wall he lived behind. No longer was he the Batman that children warned of and criminals had nightmares about. Now he was smiling, playing with furry cats, and doing the impossible. Finally falling in love with his match.

"Looks we're both crazy cat people after all," she joked.

"What can I say? They're so cute," he said.

Isis immediately killed all that noise by stepping on the remote control, turning on the evening news. Summer Gleason had been reporting from a biker bar called "The Skeleton's Closet" in what appeared to be a massacre of many people being killed.

"This is one of three separate areas where last night the rampage of the Monster Men struck again. A group of unknown assailants, rumored to be copycats of the Batman and Catwoman, virtually caused heavy amounts of property damage and a body count of six bikers here at the Skeleton's Closet. Police Commissioner Peter Grogan and consultant Dr. Hugo Strange said to GCN this morning that they will continue to crackdown the strictness of their task force and will search high and low for the two vigilantes-"

Bruce changed the channel, not wanting to be reminded of the failure of last night. Selina looked at him with concern.

"Bruce? Everything ok?" she asked.

The T.V. stopped to a channel showing "The Phantom of the Opera" at the scene where Erik is unmasked and Christine is frightened. This movie was a particular favorite of Bruce and watched it the night he constructed his Bat-costume. Suddenly he hallucinated as Erik jumped out of the TV and flew around Selina's roof like a Bat.

"Feast your eyes, Bruce - look as your accursed ugliness lives and breathes!" the hallucination spoke.

The psychedelic manifestation morphed into Hugo Strange dressed as Batman. Bruce's mouth dropped as the vision hunched on a gargoyle pointing his finger at him.

"Don't defame your kind by lusting after your enemy!"

It began cackling maniacally as it soon disappeared. Bruce then looked back at Selina who was worried as all hell.

"I… I… I gotta go. I have to gather up some stuff for a plan, if you get me."

"I understand - but please, Bruce. Stay safe and don't lose track of me," she put his hand on her cheek.

He kissed her, "I won't."

From there, Bruce ran to the back of the building where she lived and hid in the shadows as to not be detected. There he jumped into his Batmobile and took a series of alternate routes back home to not warrant any cops on his tail. Within the distance at Strange's penthouse, the demented doctor looked upon the body of another dead cop as he was transforming him into a monster man.

"First to fry Catwoman like the fish she eats. Then I'll eliminate the Batman before turning him into my own slave," he chuckled menacingly.

He then turned his head towards Peter who had been strapped to one of his slabs. Strange now had him at the mercy of being his guinea pig.

"You're not gonna get away with this! I will stop you, you sick freak!" Grogan exclaimed.

Hugo just simply petted him on the head like a dog, "They all say that. And as their last words."

Grogan looked around and the collection of bodies around his place was that of horrors come to life. Practically everybody in Grogan's life that had fought against him were down staring back at him in the face. Like ghosts haunting him for all the sins he committed against him. Now it seemed he would be cursed to be part of the same afterlife that his victims would suffer. The Commissioner then looked at Hugo would then had a glass of vodka in his hand.

"Don't you cry because it's over. Be happy that you were such a good boy," Hugo toasted him.

* * *

Back at Wayne Manor was where the moment of truth began taking shape. Inside the Batcave, Bruce had been sitting at the Bat-Computer staring at the picture of his parents. Alfred came by with a plate of grilled cheese and ginger ale.

"A little supplements to keep you well-nourished, Sir," he said.

"I'm not hungry," Bruce uttered.

He stared down at the mask with the black eye sockets staring back at him. The sight haunts him down to the bone, making him question his own sanity.

"Alfred? Am I good enough for anyone?" he turned towards him.

The butler put his hand on his master's shoulder, "Master Bruce, you are a kind and strong man. Though I'd be lying if I told you weren't a tortured soul."

Bruce looked away from him, "All this going on. Hugo Strange and me trusting Catwoman. Am I a bad guy? Is he right?"

"Master, you shouldn't take the word of a man who dares to play god with the police. Furthermore, your distress over Catwoman is the result of your fear of emotional warfare."

"I want to love her, but I'm afraid of destroying myself in the process."

Alfred walked over to the passage to the spot where Bruce fell when he was eight. Bruce widened his eyes a bit, but calmed down to when he could turn his head back to Alfred.

"All of your confusion, paranoia, and fear began in here. Until you conquer it, then you'd be spending your life trying to find something that isn't there."

Bruce looked at the dark abyss into the passage to take it all in. Then he stepped inside to see if he can finally face what has been eating at him all these years. As deep into the darkness he walked, the walls around him undulated, as if covered in water. Though it was really the restless shrugging of thousands of bats. The sweat was bending on his face when he sat a spot lit by the sun with bats all around it.

"It's where it all started" he said to himself.

But within the barriers ahead, a dark shape moved and two blood red eyes shined in the cave. A giant monarch bat spread its wings, huge, as it rose, suddenly airborne, rushing toward him. With each wing flap was a clapping sound of thundering roars from the bat. Bruce kneeled on the ground as the creature landed before him. He looked into the dark eyes gazing onto him.

"I know why you're here," the bat talked. "You want to be human for once. Yet you understand that you can't have it both ways, don't you?"

"But it doesn't mean I don't care. I still want to do good, yet it doesn't have to hurt. Plus she can help me see things that I can't," Bruce pleaded.

"It's only for a short time before she throws you to the rocks for a new myth to keep her scared."

Bruce now was tearing up, "Please. I want it to be different. No more senseless fighting without a warm heart to melt the cold away."

He broke down and hid his face from the demon, "I didn't see this coming. I just wanted to be happy. Maybe I can work it out in my life."

He looked up to see that the bat didn't say anything. Suddenly its face began to crack with fracture lines radiating across it. Flames spewed from its mouth with the bat screaming in agony before its whole body was on fire. Bruce widened his eyes in fear at the horrific sight before him. More terrifying was when the head came off and cracked open revealing the head of Joe Chill, the man who killed his the Waynes, then the head exploded. The flames went out as the apparitions of his parents now appeared.

"Bruce, you've made us proud," Thomas said. "You've stood up to your fears and opened your soul."

"We've always wanted you to be happy," Martha explained. "You were always on our minds and we've had your hopes and dreams at stake."

Thomas then approached him, "We appreciate you fighting for us, but don't spend your life living in darkness. We've raised you to lookout for others along with yourself."

Martha put a hand on her son's cheek, "Don't always being a detective all the time. We are who we are. That's why you should give Selina Kyle a chance."

"We want you to trust that. Until then…" the apparitions started walking back.

"Open your heart, Bruce…" the spirits disappeared into the darkness.

Later, Bruce walked out of the passage and back to Alfred. The butler was grateful that his master was all fine in one piece. He then stepped up to give Alfred a hug.

"Thank you, Alfred. For all the help you encouraged," he said.

"Anything for you," he patted him on the back.

Afterwards, he walked to make a phone call, "Selina, it's Bruce. I have an idea on how we'll defeat Hugo Strange…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. The Final Showdown

**Chapter 7 - The Final Showdown**

On a laboratory slab lied the doormat carcass of Peter Grogan. A once-corrupt commissioner was now becoming a full on monster man for Hugo Strange. Although the professor had been planning the ultimate specimen and had Grogan in line for perfect test subjects. The plan would've been simple: kill the Bat and transform into something… Strange. Though another thing to remember was how the maniac did this while still wearing his second-rate Bat costume.

"Ah, they all grow up so fast," Strange licked his lips as he thread stitches into the body.

The sound of a cape flapping peaked his curiosity, urging him to turn his head. There before him was Batman, standing in darkness with the only sources of light being the night time of the city and a lit candle.

"You again! Have you come to bore me with a 'might makes right' speech?" he took an eyeball from a glass of martini. "Or are you gonna be a good boy and admit defeat?"

"No. Only to ask how you came to such an idea like making multiple Bat-men," the Dark Knight said.

"A superior intellect is a good place to start. Along with an appearance like yours that's easy to manipulate," he took a sip.

"And a two-faced higher up like Grogan."

"The man's pretty much a dog. You can't teach him calculus but enough conditioning can make him a scientist's best friend," Strange then smirked. "Oh and I forgot to ask, did you have any good revenge fantasies, Batman?"

Bruce tilted his head and smirked back, "I don't even dream about such rubbish."

Hugo seemed worried, thinking the caped crusader was playing mind games with him. "Oh come now! You can't deny the loneliness you've surrounded yourself in! Such a solitary lifestyle allows you to be stronger and more correct than most people."

Batman just stared at him until speaking, "You're quite mad, Doctor. I've opened my heart lately and learned that not only is compassion the antithesis of weakness, but vengeance gets you nowhere. It's a short term journey with no follow up. Trust meanwhile gets you all sorts of thrills."

The dark knight smiled while Hugo back up against the slab. Hugo asked, "What are you saying?"

"Compassion is purrrrfect."

Right on cue was Catwoman dropping down from the ceiling into a kick at Hugo's back. Batman looked at her as she turned her head towards him.

"Claw-ver tactic, Batsy," she winked.

"Very hissterical," he teased back.

Hugo got up and look at his opponents standing before him.

"Nice to see the Bat and the Cat all together," Hugo mocked.

Strange took out his pocket knife to stab Catwoman; resulting in her whipping the weapon out of his hands. Batman took the advantage to flip over him and cuff him.

"I'd like to see you try and explain this to the few cops that now disdain you too!" Hugo said.

Right at that moment was when Gordon, Harvey, and some officers broke in. The cops drew out their guns at him.

"Dr. Hugo Strange, you're under arrest on the charges of murder, deceit and assault involving another cop!" Gordon said.

Strange then smirked and whistled out of the blue. However, it signaled the creature on the slab to rise. The crew looked up in horror as a seven foot tall brute that was once Grogan roared down upon him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the late great Peter Grogan as the Monster Man!" Hugo shouted.

"Oh, sweet Jesus," Catwoman's jaw dropped.

A few more average sized monster men came out dressed as either Batman or Catwoman. The cops drew out their shotguns and aimed for the creatures. The giant slammed Dent and Gordon, while simultaneously breaking Strange's handcuffs. Hugo then pounced on some policemen towards making his escape.

"After him!" one of them screamed while chasing him.

"You two go!" Gordon shouted.

"We're not leaving you!" Batman exclaimed.

"You can't handle this on your own," Catwoman replied after him.

It was at that moment when Hugo saw himself surrounded by police. However on the brick wall where he was standing lied a garage door at the bottom. As police aimed their guns at him, the door opened which unleashed various monster men after them. The scene descended into chaos with each monster attacking the cops. Batman looked down upon that and back at the cops with him fighting Grogan.

"You go take care of them down there! I'll help the boys here," Catwoman told Bats.

He looked up at Gordon and Dent in the middle of distracting the giant. Then back at Catwoman, "Make sure they're gentle with ya."

"Keep calm there, cupcake," she petted his cheek before he launched away.

Catwoman now started getting her combat on by wrapping her whip around the monster's neck. Gordon and Dent shot the heads off the other monster men and observed the feline delivering multiple kicks and punches to Grogan. She finally tied her whip around his hands, bounding him temporarily. This bought enough time for Gordon to aim his shotgun at him.

"Goodbye, Peter. You corrupt, sorry-ass piece of…"

 _ **BLAM!**_ One blast to the head exterminated the former crook turned zombie man. An explosion of electrical wires and yellow slimy blood spewed before the carcass finally fell to its knees on the ground. Catwoman took her whip back from the thing.

"You know I have to admit: this is a lot more fun than stealing a diamond," Selina snickered.

Gordon sighed while Harvey chuckled, "Yea, tell me about it."

"Well I'd like to get to know you well, Commish. But I've got a handsome hunk to dance with. Speaking of which…"

Catwoman then ran out the balcony to assist Batman in the fight against Hugo and the rest of the monster men. Harvey walked next to Gordon.

"And you said once a thief, always a thief," Harvey teased.

Gordon took out a marlboro to light up, "Harv, I like you. But please do me a favor and shut up."

He then ran out to join the rest of the crew.

"Hm, hard ass," Harvey said before following him.

Meanwhile the scene down at the street was turning into a warzone. Monster men of all sizes were running towards the police and attacking them left and right. Some cops got thrown aside by the bigger ones, while the others used their guns to blow the heads of the average sized ones. One giant lifted cars up and tried to smash some cops to death. One SWAT member used a grenade launcher to explode their heads.

"Gordon says aim for the head!" one cop shouted after receiving a message on his walkie-talkie.

Hugo had watched in horror at his creations getting killed off by the cops.

"No! My beauties! This barbaric warfare won't go unpunished!"

With that, Hugo opened another unleashing only bigger monster men upon the police. Some look scared, while others armed their grenade launchers. Just as Strange looked with delight at a possible victory, a containment net had been launched at the creatures. It was made form a strong metal substance that would not only prevent it from being broken, but electrically stun the behemoths into submission. No surprise to know that it came from the Batmobile with Batman and Catwoman coming into to save the day.

"Wanna do the honors?" Batman asked her.

"I'd insulted if you didn't ask," she smiled.

Catwoman flipped a switch that activated the electrical stuns of the net on the monster men. The alternating currents were powerful enough to cause fatal damage to the mechanical and organic parts of their bodies, causing a temporary knockout. Catwoman peeked her head out the window.

"Batsy told me to give you all these," she threw to them syringes filled with a substance that'll turn the monsters back to their human carcasses for re-burial.

"What's this for?" one cop asked.

"It's a cure for these men. One you used it, return the bodies back to their proper burial grounds," Batman said.

"Guys! Hugo's missing!" one cop pointed to the brick top where Strange once stood.

Batman tried to figure out where he was. Catwoman later looked to the other side of the street and saw a figure in Hugo's batsuit getting into a car.

"There he is!" she pointed.

Hugo had gotten behind the wheel to race his way out of the city. The mad scientist was frantic with rage refusing to admit defeat at the hands of the Bat and the Cat.

"They're all wrong! Might shall make right! My fantasy of the ultimate specimen will come to life! I will be free!" Hugo screamed.

In the middle of his rant, pedestrians on the street were escaping out of the way of his car. Some made it while a few got hit. A couple more got smashed along with two other cars.

"That's what you fools get for not believing!" Hugo mocked them.

In his rear-view mirror was the Batmobile tailing right behind him. Strange stopped his manic episode to smooth back into his equally creepy smile.

"Looks like the jock and the hussy wanna second round. Alrighty then, children. Let's play ball!"

The batmobile and Strange's car were down neck and neck racing down the road in the city. Batman handed Catwoman a tranquilizer gun whose darts were specially laced.

"Mind telling me what's up with the darts?" she asked.

"They're specially enhanced with an explosive gel. Aim it for the tires so that it'll end Strange's ride," he explained.

She then proceeded to aim for the back right tire until getting a perfect shot. Catwoman and Batman decided out of corny cuteness to not only blow it up together, but begin the countdown which he initiated.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Meow…"

The tire then exploded with enough deadly force to flip over Strange's car. It send him a considerable amount of feet away from the Batmobile and in front of an abandoned tenement. Strange was croggy when he got out of the car.

"He's powerful, but crazy because of her poisonous touch!"

Strange puts a hand on wounded part of his stomach while managing to make it inside the apartment. Batman and Catwoman jumped out of the car and ran after him inside. Gordon and Harvey arrive onto to the scene as cop cars and SWAT vans begin sealing off the area.

"Looks like Strange may be inside. Should we get forces involved?" Harvey asked.

"I think the two of them have it from here, but now that you mention it," Gordon got on the police radio. "Commander Merkel, get a unit and inspect every level of the building from top to bottom. Remember the person we're after is Hugo Strange. Understand? Over."

"Understood, Jimbo. We'll check all the levels and keep our eyes peeled. Over and out," Merkel signaled before signing off.

Within the building, Hugo was hiding in the stairwell on the first floor. He was out of sight away from the SWAT team who were making their way to the second floor.

"Animals, wild beasts. All making a mess of things," Hugo silently ranted. "None of this Night of the Living Dead shit would've happened if things went my way."

Hugo released a bat which its way to the floor where the men were. One of them was startled to the point where it fired at the bat, but Merkel saved it by pushing the gun out of the way.

"Hold your fire, Raimi! It's Strange we're after!" Merkel said.

"I think I might have seen him down there," Raimi replied.

"You think? Did you see his shadow?"

"It looked like it. Here…"

The men followed back down to where they started as Raimi had a feeling where Strange might've been. They crossed the lobby to a steel door that said "Danger! 20,000 volts". Merkel had a doubting expression on his face.

"You sure he might be down there?" Merkel asked.

"We'll just have to find out," Raimi replied.

The SWAT officer opened fire onto the door. After a few rounds, Merkel order him, "Go check it."

Raimi opened the door with a majority of the crew walking with him down the stairs. Two other guards stayed put in case of any other activity. Two darts were fired at their necks, making them fall to the floor unconscious. Meanwhile the SWAT team were inspecting the room sealed behind the door. Merkel saw the various crosses and other Jesus-freak items adoring the place.

"Upstairs, gentlemen. Nothing but Vatican crap down here."

Things took a turn for the worse as soon as he finished that sentence. The door was locked with them trapped inside. All of them looked up with shock and confusion.

"What in the name of God is going on?" Raimi asked.

Merkel repeatedly bashed on the door, "Open this goddamned door, whoever you are!"

A rusty, heavy old oven had been used to seal the door thanks to the efforts of Hugo. He'd been enjoying this sight until being interrupted by a roundhouse kick courtesy of Catwoman. Hugo got up to reach fro his glasses.

"Bats I can stomach, but I really hate cats," he remarked.

"Such a shame," Catwoman had her claws ready.

She slashed Hugo's face and he threw a punch that missed. An elbow slam to the back of his head was followed by him karate chopping her hand. Catwoman replied only with another slash at Hugo's chest.

"Seems like nobody taught you to never hit women," she punched him in the face. "Or animals."

"Oh god, not this silly girl schtick. What's next? You're waiting for Batman to save you?" Hugo asked.

Catwoman soon got a mischievous smile on a brilliant idea to tease Hugo's masculinity. She soon whistled for Batman, "Boyfriend! Hugo's been mean to me! Will you beat him up?"

"With pleasure, darling," Batman then dropped from the ceiling and kicked Hugo on his way down.

From there, the madman looked at the two of them with disbelief. His own ego couldn't stand the fact that his ideal obsession was no longer what he had hoped to be. Fearing the reality before sent Hugo running up the stairs to the room above.

"I'll go after Strange. You try and get the SWAT team out from there," Batman ran after them.

Catwoman went over to use all her strengths to push the oven out of the way. Thank god for her gym classes since it took only fifteen seconds to get the appliance out of the way, but a shorter time to decode the key and let them out. A couple of guys aimed their guns at her.

"Hold! She's not our suspect!" Merkel ordered.

"Phew! Glad to know not all cops are bullies," Catwoman said.

"Where's Batman?" Raimi asked.

Speaking of which the Dark Knight followed Strange up to the top floor of the tenement. Hugo and Bats looked each other in the eye as the fight began to start. Hugo threw a kick missing the Batman who delivered a swift punch to his stomach.

"I'm much better than you since I don't surround myself with such false happiness," Hugo ranted.

Batman got out a batarang for use as a sword, "Compassion isn't the same as weakness."

Hugo got out his pocket knife and lunged at him, "Lies!"

Bruce blocked the knife attacks with his batarangs. He pushed him away and threw the weapon at his leg, slashing him. Hugo tried to walk the pain off like he inherited endurance from his hours of workout.

"Give it up, Strange! It's over!" Batman said.

"Never! Not until you embrace your pain and become the goddamned Batman that you're supposed to be!" Hugo shouted.

Hugo slashed his hands, forcing Batman to use a kick against his face to fight back. The demented psycho tried to slash back at the caped crusader only to miss every time. Bruce tried to break Hugo's arm, but Strange kicked him in the crotch, which only did minor damage thanks to the steel armor in place. However it turn force a push on him to the ground. From his utility belt came shrunikens thrown to knock the pocket knife out of his hand. Hugo then lunged himself at Batman to embroil in a fist fight where he threw multiple punches at his face. The fight came to a stop when a bullwhip wrapped around Hugo's neck.

"Freeze!"

Hugo looked to see not only Catwoman behind him, but Merkel (who the voice came from) and his team aiming their guns at him. Batman smiled and collapsed on the floor with relief.

* * *

It was after the fiasco at the tenement that the lovebirds retreated to Catwoman's penthouse. The multiple cats came to greet them, even after Selina was taking her costume off.

"Whoa there. Where's the fire?" She joked.

Bruce picked up Isis and began cradling her, "Cut them some slack. They haven't seen you all day."

Selina slouched down on the couch and played with Gomez, her siamese cat. "Now, now, Gomez. Mommy was out with Daddy fighting off against some crazy doctor."

Bruce chuckled before receiving a phone call from Alfred, "Hello?"

"Sir, are you alright? I heard the news about what happened," Alfred worried.

"Luckily me and Selina escaped unscathed."

"Oh, that's good to know. Speaking of Selina, mind I remind you to talk to Gordon about her. He seems to be still be in doubt about Catwoman."

"Yea it might take a heavy load to get him to see otherwise. Although he might not believe me when I tell him Selina saved my ass."

She overheard him and jokingly threw a pillow at him. He looked at her and then both giggled silently. Alfred sounded unamused, yet still felt the urge to be sassy.

"I can hear you in the background, Miss Kyle. Careful with this one for Master Bruce can be a handful," he quipped.

She stole the phone and said before hanging up, "Which is why I'm all over him."

They hugged and soon kissed each other. Finally they get to cap off this craziness with some good old romance. Though Batsy did remember Alfred's tidbit and acted upon it as soon as he could.

"Say Selina, since you did so much, why don't you lay low for the night and I'll come back tomorrow," he proposed.

She grabbed him by the hand, "Alright but you better promise me one thing."

The kitty soon whispered seductively in his ear, "I want this partnership to be permanent."

"Sure. I mean it won't be as exciting as jewel heists…" she soon silenced his lips with her fingers.

"Yes it is. And don't talk back at me, boy," she teased him with a love tap on his buttocks.

"Alright, your highness," he blushed before going on his way.

Out at the top of the GCPD was where Jim Gordon stood smoking a cigarette. In the aftermath of the hysteria, he'd been promoted by the mayor to Commissioner of the GCPD for his efforts on weeding out the corruption within the department.

"So? How does it feel?" Batman appeared out of the shadows.

"To be commissioner? I appreciate the opportunity to say the least," Gordon replied. "I'm just glad we got Strange and the rest of the bad apples all locked up in Stonegate."

"Where's Harvey?"

"Back at home. He's currently spending the night getting drunk and watching old movies," Gordon chuckled.

"Seems like despite all that happened, they'll still be cops that resent me. And honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way," Batman said.

Gordon went over to the bat-signal to check up on a few bugs in the light. He'd been checking up on it and insisting to his colleagues that it be a go-to for contacting the great detective.

"With your style, you still scare the willies off some people."

"Which is why I need people like Catwoman in my life. Or else I'd be just another miserable bastard," he like into the distance.

"Which reminds me. Sorry for being such a jerk about her. It just rubbed me the wrong way that a thief would be interested in justice," Gordon explained.

"I used to be that way as well. But I've learned that if you want change, then you got to start within yourself."

Gordon looked onto the city and smoked, "Yea like how I need to stop smoking these stupid Malboros. I keep telling myself to quit, but it's just so-"

He cut himself off when he saw that the Batman mysteriously vanished. The newly elected Commissioner looked back onto the skyline with a new sense of hope. He then decided to throw his cigarette on the ground and stomp it.

"He may not always be right. Though I'm still going to trust him. Like how he trusts her."

* * *

The next morning, Harvey walked over to Selina's penthouse to give her a quick visit before heading off to work. He'd been reading the papers and came across something that made him somewhat curious.

"Hmmmmm. Contest with a grand prize of VIP access to see the Flying Graysons," Harvey said to himself. "Have to ask Gilda if she's up for it."

He soon walked up to the door, but stopped when he heard questionable moans from inside her place. Harvey could tell that Bruce was here considering that they've been lifelong friends and can tell each other's vocals. He hesitated comically thinking Selina was at it again. Though he got himself together and knocked on the door.

"It's Harvey."

"Just give me a few seconds," she said.

About thirty seconds later she opened up greeting him while she dressed in her pink cat bathrobe.

"Hiya bestie," Harvey hugged her.

"What's up, Harv?" She asked.

"Nothing much. Just came by to say hi. Mind if I hang out for a while?"

"Sure, come on in,"

She directed him where the cats greeted him by rubbing on his legs. He sat down on the couch and petted her kitties. Selina sat down next to him.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" She asked.

"Eh. Coffee would be nice," he replied.

"Alright then," she snapped her fingers. "Bruce, get your friend some coffee."

"Yes, Mistress," and Bruce walked out of her room dressed in nothing but a black leather speedo. Just the sight made Harvey laugh a little.

"Hi, Bruce," Harvey chuckled.

"In case you're wondering, it was my idea to be her servant for the day," he replied back to him.

"And he looks just so handsome doing," Selina eyed him while he delivered her and Harvey their coffee.

"Oh my god," Harvey facepalmed while trying not to laugh.

"Anyways, Harv. How's your lieutenant friend doing?" She asked him.

Harvey took a sip of his coffee before saying, "You mean Commissioner. The dude's been promoted thanks to him weeding the hell out of the police of their evil hijinks."

"Jeez. To think that the forces have gotten so bad that we need to 6 foot tall Dracula to protect us," she winked to Bruce.

"Thank for the cute cats to keep life fuzzy and all that jazz," he blushed.

"Thankfully, I managed to convince the court system of sentencing Hugo Strange to a life sentence in Stonegate," Harvey sipped his coffee. "The creepy stuff he pulled off, especially with Grogan. I swear it makes "House of Wax" look like "The Wizard of Oz" by comparison."

Selina then impersonated the Wicked Witch by saying "I'll get you by pretty and you're cops too!"

Harvey then looked at her and smiled. He then turned to Bruce who just shrugged as if he's got nothing to say regarding her quickness.

"I'll be right back boys. I just got to go to the bathroom," Selina stood up and walked to the John. Bruce took the opportunity to talk to Harvey.

"Say Harvey, might if I ask you for some advice?"

"Sure. Shoot, Cowboy," he replied.

Bruce was a little nervous, but then started talking. "I was wondering: How do you try and express yourself while trying to control your own duality to stay safe?"

Harvey looked into his friend's eyes and realized from his recent actions that the question pertained to his love life. It was soon that Dent began explaining to him.

"Essentially I'd say start with showing your face that you use to keep up appearances. Then once you've settle down and get to know your lover well, soften them up. When they're ready, take off your mask. Whatever their reaction is doesn't really matter in the end. The real focus is do you whole with this love?"

Bruce soon felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. It was times like this that he really appreciated Harvey. These two buddies that stuck out for each other during good times and bad. And this moment was another reminder.

"Thanks, Harvey. You always know the right words," he said.

"My pleasure," the two hugged.

"And I also wanted to thank ya for exposing me to Selina. She's such a sweetie."

"Well what can I say? After helping to fund my election campaigns and introducing to Gilda, I figured I'd throw you a bone," Harvey chuckled.

Suddenly a black bullwhip wrapped around Bruce's neck. The gentlemen looked to notice the whip coming from Selina, who was dressed in a black dominatrix outfit. Both guys had their jaws dropped.

"You gonna explain this to your co-workers in case you showed up late, Harv?" Selina jokingly asked.

Harvey looked at his watch, "Luckily I got enough to make it. Sooooo treat her well, Bruce."

"With pleas- ha!" he was dragged by his neck with the whip to her.

"Sorry to be rude, Harv. But I need to play with my boy-toy here," she kissed him on the lips as they re-entered her room.

"Well alrighty then. See ya later," Harvey said.

He then grabbed his coat and walked out. The sound of whip cracks and and Bruce moaning only caused mild laughter from Mr. Dent.

"Good lord, that guy's gonna be the death of me. First him being the Batman and now him with Catwoman? How can no one see beyond their masks?" he giggled. "Ah well, Harv. The world can be crazy sometimes."

He lit up a tobacco pipe before walking off and turning on his little music player to the song, "Mr. Sandman".

 _Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

 _Make him the cutest that I've ever seen (bung, bung, bung, bung)_

 _Give him two lips like roses and clover (bung, bung, bung, bung)_

 _Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over_

 _Sandman, I'm so alone (bung, bung, bung, bung)_

 _Don't have nobody to call my own (bung, bung, bung, bung)_

 _Please turn on your magic beam_

 _Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

 **THE END!**


End file.
